


Dave Discovers Troll She-Ra

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: International Fanworks Day 2019Dave discovers troll She-ra. Karkat is not amazed.





	Dave Discovers Troll She-Ra

“Dave, what the fuck are you still doing up at this hour? I went to bed 5 hours ago, woke up and decided to get water, and see you in front of the fucking tv.”

 

Karkat just looked at his boyfriend, having no idea about  _ why _ Dave was still up. He (surprisingly) were the one of the two with an okay sleep schedule, being part of an actual diurnal species after all.

 

Dave just paused the tv, the Netflix logo filling the screen.

 

“Rose sent me a link to a video about Troll She-ra, the sixth reboot, and now I’m binging the entire thing. It’s just so good. So many troll lesbians, and the fight scenes are the bomb.”

 

“Troll She-ra?” Karkat asked before raising an eyebrow. “Doesn’t that version have like 205 seasons?”

 

Yes, if you were a troll, Troll She-ra was a huge commitment. If you were under olive and loved a healthy lifestyle, it was impossible to watch it all in your lifetime.

 

Dave just nodded.

 

“Yes, and I’m planning to watch every single one. I’m not leaving the couch before I’m done.”

 

“Dave, it’ll take you YEARS to watch! We have actual lives to care about.”

 

“Nope, not anymore. We are gods, we can love later. Now I’m gonna get you to enjoy Troll She-ra, it’ll change your life.”

 

Karkat let out a sigh as Dave forced him down onto the couch and pressed play on the remote.

 

Atleast he hadn’t discovered Troll Naruto with it’s 4863 seasons yet.


End file.
